


Mr. Fucking-Pro-Bowler To You

by Dankee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard asks cute Frank on a date. That's his first mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fucking-Pro-Bowler To You

"Oh God, why did I even ask you out?"

Frank beams as he gives his ass a wiggle, still walking in the parking lot of the bowling place. "Because you thought I was hot."

"I thought you were _cute_ ," Gerard deadpans his correction. He holds the entrance door open for a Frank like a gentleman and Frank smiles faintly. "There's a difference."

Frank loses his smile and becomes a huffy. "I'm not cute." The eighteen year old mumbles with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. Gerard snorts with a light, little 'S'okay'.

Gerard thought bowling would be the perfect first date for him and Frank, seeing how Frank was a cute 5'4 and pretty fucking puny, even with those underage tattoos and lip and nose piercing. Gerard would win no problem. 

Frank and Gerard met through mutual friends. Bob Bryar, the fucking dumb fuck, thought it would be a fucking smart idea to prank his kid brother Mikey at school. The prank went perfectly, ever water balloon had made a direct head shot and even earned a _I will get you back, stupid ass!_. They parted ways when Gerard made a safe getaway and Bob was captured in a giggly headlock. 

Gerard wasn't looking where he was going, he just ran as fast as his Twenty year old body would take him. He barreled forward blindly and knocked someone down in the process. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance, watching the kid in front of him fall on his ass and books spill in every direction. 

_"Watch where you are fucking going,"_ the kid had said, stern and low. His face softened once he looked up at Gerard with his sparkly green eyes. He blushed a bit as Gerard helped him up.

Gerard quickly apologized to the boy and the boy accepted it, with red cheeks and introduced himself. Gerard did always and they began talking. They spoke about music, school, and society, anything you could imagine in the middle of the hallway. They spoke until the bell rung for class and Gerard was quickly saddened that his new friend had to leave already. He liked Frank, the dude was cool, and Frank seemed to like Gerard within the time they spoke in the hallway. 

Gerard had walked Frank to class and the eighteen year old had been the conversation ender. 

_"You just knocked me to the ground back there,"_ He had stated the obvious when Gerard asked him out, but accepted nonetheless. He left Gerard with a goodbye, a small waggle of his fingers and a goofy smile that stuck on Gerard's lips for the next hour.

Now a few weeks, a couple of unexpected run ins and a bunch of flirtatious text messages later, they were at some run down bowling alley that Gerard had found when trying to find a place for decent ice cream. He thought it would be the perfect place.

The inside was a classic bowling alley. Greasy bowling balls and the faint smell of pizza in the air that made Gerard's mouth water as he walked through the doors. Gerard hasn't been bowling in fucking years but there was one thing he could remember about the activity. 

"I must warn you," Gerard says haughtily while him and Frank out on their bowling shoes. He sits up straight and broadens his shoulders, smirking at the younger boy. "I am a fucking bowling _badass_."

Frank just smiles goofily. "That's cool." He says jauntily. Gerard slumps forward again, narrowing his eyes at the boy. He was a bit confused on why his statement got that reaction. Was Frank that sure of himself? Did he just not care?

Either way, Gerard was certain he would win this. 

"Wanna make bet?"

Frank looks over at the twenty-year old, now intrigued. He let a sly grin slip over his lips as he eyes twinkled. "What kinda of bet?" 

"If you win in bowling, you can have whatever you-"

"A sluSHIE. I wanna slushie if I win!" Frank perks up, letting his jaw drop and eyes widen. 

Gerard keeps his mouth open but stops talking because what the fuck? When he does start talking, he corrects himself.

"Okay, you can have a slushie if you win, but if _I_ ," Gerard smirks over at the boy, placing his arm around Frank's chair. "You're coming home with me tonight." 

Frank looks all but confused at Gerard's arm that was at least six or seven centimeters away from him and Gerard's wolfish smile that made him a bit uncomfortable. 

"Why?" He questions, wincing. "So you can fuck me?"

Gerard chokes on nothing because in theory, that's kinda what he meant but he didn't think Frank would get it and say it so goddamn loud. The older of the two felt like he had to put on a show to entertain all the eyes looking at them.

Gerard looks over at Frank trying to cover his deer-in-headlights look with an awkward smile. "We can do whatever you want, dude. You gotta deal?"

Frank just grabs Gerard's hand and shakes it, with that same stupid grin that makes Gerard's stomach flip.

\----

Gerard didn't believe his eyes as he looked up at the scoreboard. No, he serious didn't fucking believe his eyes. He had to ask the little girl in the ally beside his if he was hallucinating or was Frank fucking beating him at his own game.

Gerard had teased Frank about needing the bumpers at the beginning of the game, now Gerard was too embarrassed to ask for it.

Frank got a strike on his last go, turning around to Gerard. "I think I want a blue slushie, maybe a green..." He skipped by Gerard with a giggle.

Gerard grabbed the ball and held it between his hands, trying to resist the urge to break the ball in half. He had enough rage to do so. There was no way he could win now, he was thirty points behind but he wanted to make his last throw good. 

Gerard threw his first last throw, and watched as it immediately went in the gutter. He heard Frank giggle from behind him as he rehearsed every swear word he knew in his head.

He jogged forward and let go of the ball, watching as it rolled down the alley. Gerard felt his eyes widen as it went straight for the middle pin, most likely going to cause a strike. His anticipation went overboard as the strike came closer and closer and closer.

But it didn't come.

He let his jaw drop when the ball was literally millimeters away swerved to the side and landed in the gutter. He didn't even hear Frank fall to the ground with laughter as he threw his hands in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING SHIT?!" He exclaimed, mouth wide open and looking around like a mad man. Gerard didn't even care if people covered their children's ears and have him dirty looks.

Eventually Frank got off the ground and Gerard put his hand down. He stared motionless at the large _GAME OVER, WINNER: Frnk._ on the scoreboard. At least not until Frank dragged him away for his slushie.

Gerard kept his end of the deal, buying Frank a large pink slushie. He grumbled about the fucking unfair game while stuffing his face with pizza. He heard Frank's now familiar slurping and something a bit unfamiliar that made him stop his chewing and whining.

"Wha?" Gerard said with a mouth full of pizza. He swallowed it whole as he watched Frank blush crimson.

"I said that this was an amazing first date." 

Gerard feels like staring blankly has become redundant during this date seeing as he has been doing it so much. This is one of those times. 

"This is your first date?" He asks in disbelief.

Frank smiles a bit embarrassed. "Apparently no one is into a super short boy with underage tattoos and a face full of metal." He says almost solemnly.

Gerard looks down at his pizza because that is exactly what he thought of Frank. A weird boy with odd features. Just a cute boy. That's probably all Frank got. Hell, Gerard totally, not purposely, condescended Frank when he thought he could beat the younger one in bowling. He felt bad.

He looks up at Frank again. "You're so much more than that Frank. You're sweet and funny and smart and really, really cute." Frank glances up with a smile. "They don't know what they are missing."

His voice was small and light, soft enough that Gerard hardly heard himself talking. But tangled his fingers with Gerard's, hearing everything he said.

\----

"What do you fucking mean you lost my shoes?!" Frank exclaimed, standing on his socked tippy toes to reach eye level with the bald man working behind the counter.

Gerard already collected his shoes and gave in the bowling ones and when Frank went to do the same but then the stupid ass counter man told him basically to fuck off because his shoes weren't there.

"Can you just look again?" Frank asks in desperation. "They're black Converse."

The man looked behind him and turned back to Frank. "Couldn't find them."

"You didn't even fucking look!" Frank yells. "You didn't do anything."

"Other than your mom."

Frank looks physically disgusted when the old man tries to joke around. Gerard even gags on his spit a little because what the fuck? Ew.

"Why you little..." Frank growls, jumping forward to attack the man. The twenty year old yelps and makes a quick move to grab Frank and hold him back. "Give me my Goddamn shoes!"

Gerard pulls Frank away from the now whimpering counter man and places Frank on his feet near the door. He ends up getting a headshot with one of his bowling shoes and Gerard was defiantly not laughing. Maybe.

The eighteen year old is grumbling about 'disgusting old men talking about his Ma that way' as he walks towards the exit in his strangely, really pink ankle socks with an attitude. 

"Just fucking great!" Frank sighs defeated when he sees that it’s pouring outside. "It's fucking pouring rain. I can't walk outside." He gazes down at his socks and then up at Gerard, hopelessly.

Gerard thinks for a moment then gives the younger one a look that says _I got this covered_. He picks up Frank bridal style, puts up his sweater hood and kicks the exit door open. 

Frank squeals and clings to the twenty year old as they make their way outside. Fat droplets hit Frank's face as he tries to shove himself closer to Gerard to avoid the rain. 

The other male is jogging and trying to avoid puddles, so it’s a bouncy ride for Frank. 

They get to Gerard car in one piece but soaking wet. Gerard unlocks the car, awkwardly hitting his hip against the car until the locks unlocked and giving Frank quite a head rush. Frank helps Gerard open the car door and the older man plops Frank inside. 

"You okay?" He asks, feeling a bit guilty about the whole lost-shoe-first-date fiasco. 

Frank nods and Gerard turns around, only to have his arm grabbed and spun around again. He looks down at Frank with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Frank blushes and looks down. "I just wanted to say... Thanks."

"Well, you're totally welcom- Mnngf!" 

Frank leans up and kisses Gerard. It's small and chaste, just a peck. When Frank pulls away, he nibbles on his bottom lip, looking through his lashes to see Gerard's shocked face. "I also wanted to do that." 

Gerard stares down at Frank then swoops in again. He captures Frank's lips in a soft kiss. Frank makes a tiny sound, hoping Gerard wouldn't hear it but he totally did. He snickers into the kiss and pushes Frank back into the seat. Frank squeals as Gerard straddles him.

"Let me just-" Gerard says into the kiss, pulling Frank up by his waist and under his thighs and spinning them around so that Frank was on top of Gerard and Gerard was sitting in the passenger seat. He smiles wolfishly. "Where were we?" 

Frank giggles as his hands travel up and his wrists lock around Gerard's neck. He leans in and kisses Gerard again, tasting pizza, cigarettes and the faint bitterness of mint toothpaste. Gerard rubs his palms over the eighteen year old's arms, lowering them to the small of his back. 

Their noses were pleasantly awkward, the sounds that Frank was making were fulfilling and fuck, Gerard has been waiting weeks for this. He grabbed the door handle and quickly closed the car door.

His hands were at Frank's hips now, digging his blunt nails into the fleshy bits. The younger one gasps, letting Gerard's tongue invade his mouth. Gerard taste was strong and overwhelming and Frank's anticipation was past his limit. 

Gerard spread his legs so that Frank could climb in between them and get a better angle. His knees knocked together and rubbed up against the forming bugle in Gerard's pants and he moaned. 

The sound surprised Frank but he continued to kiss like his life depended on it. Their tongues rolled around, dancing freely in the warmth of each other. They fought for the dominance of each other's mouths, knocking teeth and exchanging giggles.

Gerard let his hands slip further until they fit perfectly into Frank's back pockets. He squeezed a bit, eating the moans that were produced hungrily. The next time he squeezes Frank's ass, it’s harder. Frank yelps and Gerard's mouth slips down his jaw. 

The twenty year old leans up, rubbing his hips against Frank's. Their erections rubbed together and Frank moaned louder than Gerard thought. He giggled and Frank just gave him a grumpy face. 

Gerard uses his hips to apply pressure to both their hard-on's. He rocked his hips against Frank's bugle and grabbed his ass and kissed his neck and Frank was going to burst. 

Gerard sucked on the side of Frank's neck, biting down on the flesh. He suckles the skin and pulls on it with his teeth. He pulls back and admires the blossoming bruise, his own work of art. 

Gerard's hands go anywhere they can touch. From Frank's neck, to his chest, to his crotch and ass. Frank's making so many noises it’s hard to keep count. Gerard resorted to sucking on Frank's collarbone and rubbing himself off on Frank's leg.

"G-Gerard," Frank chokes out, pushing the older man's head against his clavicle and leading his larger hand up his leg. "Please touch me, just..."

Gerard gets the message quickly, spiking his hand up to feel the tent in Frank's jeans. He hisses when Gerard applies pressure to his boner, falling against him in desperation. Gerard digs the heel of his palm into him, groping him through the rough material. 

Frank moans loudly and bucks his hips into Gerard's hands. He can feel Gerard's cock through the materials, hard and hot on his leg. He knows Gerard is big, probably bigger than his own. This excited the younger one. 

There's a wet spot on the front of Frank's jeans, and he doesn't care. He doesn't even care that he doesn't care. He's dizzy from the pleasure of Gerard palming him, sucking on his neck and shoulders, Gerard's wondering hands, grabbing his ass and hips, feeling Gerard's erection, Gerard, Gerard, _Gerard_.

He screams it out when the twenty year old rubs his palm against Frank for the last time.

"Oh _shit_ , Gerard!" Frank all but screams, releasing in his pants. He pants as Gerard palms him until his orgasm is done and there is a rather large wet spot on the front of his jeans.

Frank's face makes Gerard come alone. His eyes screwed up, his jaw slack from just calling his name. Full on bliss pushes Gerard over the edge. He pushes his hips against Frank's leg once more and he comes quickly, sweat dripping from his face and mouth open in a silent cry.

They lay together for what feels like an eternity. Their breathing slows down and the car is silent. Frank breaks it first.

"I don't go out on dates, but I assume I wouldn't do this. But-" Frank starts off, breath hot and calm on Gerard's face. "You should take me to your place. You should take me home."

Gerard just looks Frank. "I lost the bet though..."

"Yes, well. You may not be very good at bowling, but you are very good at _other_ things." Frank's blushing like a mad man and Gerard giggles because _fucking teenagers_ , man. He kisses the side of Frank's face and cuddles him closer, if that was even possible.

Sure, Frank may have won, but Gerard also a bit victorious.


End file.
